


Birthday Cake Ice Cream

by lin_the_bae_fong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, korra is a cop, kuvira is a political adviser, they just want ice cream, vague modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_the_bae_fong/pseuds/lin_the_bae_fong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of advising dumb politicians, Kuvira could use a good pint of her favorite Ice Cream. So could a certain dark, beautiful, buff cop. Vague Modern!AU Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cake Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot I wrote a while back. Enjoy.

One pint. There was one pint of Birthday Cake Ice Cream left in the entire store. And Kuvira could see it from the end of the aisle. She could also see a very nicely built woman staring at the same pint on the opposite end of the aisle. With an air of confidence, Kuvira started to calmly stride toward the freezer holding her sweet, sweet, psychological release for a shitty day. Out of the corner of her eye however, Kuvira saw the woman matching her pace and a determined gaze on the same freezer. 

Oh hell no.

Kuvira sped up just a bit, not enough to be conspicuous but enough to give her the smallest lead. She flicked her forest green eyes towards the dark woman and to her dismay, she too sped up. Kuvira lashed out her arm to grab hold of the freezer, and a darker hand landed just below hers at the same time. A small growl escaped Kuvira's lips as she whipped her head to look the other woman in the eye. 

"What makes you think you deserve that pint?" She all but growled. 

"I've been throwing criminals away and doing paperwork since noon," the woman showed her badge on her hip, "It would be nice if I could relax and drown my sorrows in a tub of my favorite ice cream." She hissed out. Kuvira was not about to let someone using their badge as leeway get a hold of her pint. 

"And I've been working with moronic politicians all day, advising them, only for them to do the complete opposite and blame me for their mistakes.” She spat back. Kuvira's knuckles were white on the freezer. The cop's grip loosened before she sighed and brushed a hand through her short hair.

"Well. We could...share? I'll even pay." Kuvira was taken by surprise by the offer. 

"That's quite a generous offer." Kuvira stated lightly and she opened the freezer and grabbed the pint. She stared at it for a moment before handing it to the woman. She took it and motioned for Kuvira to follow. 

"I'm Korra, by the way."

"Kuvira." 

10 minutes later they found themselves sitting in the bed of Kuvira's truck staring at the constellations of the night sky and passing the tub of sweet creamy goodness back and forth. 

"Sorry for seeming so unwelcoming in the aisle. I swear I'm not usually that domineering. It's just been a rough day." Kuvira said softly, sticking another spoonful in her mouth. 

"It's fine. I understand. I'm usually not that bad either. I took down a triad and got shot in the arm so my mood was pretty shit-" Kuvira choked on her ice cream. 

"Oh god you've been shot?! Oh shit. Ok. Now I really feel like an asshole." She buried her face in her hands. Korra chuckled and lightly rested her hand on Kuvira's shoulder.   
"Hey don't worry about it. You didn't know and from the sound of it I'd much rather be shot in the arm then deal with dumb politicians. Besides, it just grazed me." Kuvira looked up at Korra and laughed lightly at the darker woman’s crooked grin. Then Korra turned bright red and looked away. 

"Uh. Are you ok?"

She turned darker. 

"Uh. It's nothing...You just have a very n-nice laugh." She lightly dug her plastic spoon into the ice cream, eyes never leaving the pint. 

Kuvira smiled before snatching the pint. 

"Hey!" Korra chuckled out. 

"You have a nice laugh too." She stated softly before putting another spoonful in her mouth. Korra took in Kuvira’s profile in awe. She examined her face, taking note in her thick but very stylized and clean eyebrows, the beauty mark under her right eye, the way her eyeliner seemed as flawless as her pinned back braid even at the end of a long day. Upon closer inspection, she could see the way her taught muscle shifted under her green blouse. 

Kuvira knew what Korra was doing and usually she'd be irritated, tell her off, etc. But she didn't mind. She smirked and handed the pint back to the darker woman and when Korra looked away Kuvira studied her back. Her skin was a beautiful rich brown. Her blue RCPD t-shirt hugged every muscle and curve. Her hair was dark brown, contrasting with the brilliant ocean that was her eyes. 

"Kuvira?"

She realized Korra had looked up from her ice cream. Pink dusted across her cheeks and nose. 

"Uh, yeah?"

"We should do this again sometime."

Kuvira smiled. 

"I’ll pay for the next pint."


End file.
